


Patrick is away

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Patrick is away

It's 3:00 pm. An hour has passed since the shift ended. Spongebob has sweat dripping down his face. "What's the matter?" Squidward questioned. "Nothing, I'm fine." Spongebob replied. Patrick is away and Spongebob and Squidward are alone. They only have one hour to achieve their goal without Patrick coming home to find out their secret. Spongebob tells Squidward, "I'm sorry Squidward, but I can't do this." "What? You've never nut in a condom before?" He asked.


End file.
